Survie en milieu hostile SadiqueDirecteur tyrannique ou comment l'enf
by finalunda
Summary: Poudlard new version , un prof sadique des élèves plus ou moins vivant et un directeur porté disparu...


Salut à tous et à toutes je reviens avec ma petite fiction, réécrite. Prochain chapitre à la fin du week end.

*pensée de Dumbledore

**pensée des éleves**

°pensée de Snape

() Pensée de l'auteur

_**Le jour où les citrons ont disparus de la Terre**_

_Vendredi 13 mars 1995_

8h00 –appartement de Dumbledor

Ce matin, Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore, le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps (vrai, de vrai), se réveilla dans son lit d'excellente humeur.

_*Encore, une merveilleuse journée, pleine de joie, d'amour, et de citrons*hum…Citrons…*_

A ses mots, il sort de son lit le cœur léger, un bas de pyjama rose bonbons avec de magnifique citons imprimés dessus assortie d'un haut de pyjama jaune marqué « I love Minerva and citons » (-.-), sur cette pensée joyeuse, il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Après ¾ d'heure passée dans sa salle de bains à vider 1 bouteille de shampooing, il sortit et alla prendre dans son armoire de quoi s'habillait, il choisit une robe vert pale avec de petits citrons verts aillées (tout mimi quoi), habillait et tout propre notre directeur décida d'aller petit déjeuner , puis de retourner a son bureau classer quelques dossiers et surtout se remplir le ventre de bonbons au citrons et autres sucreries…

Après son repas dans la Grande salle, Albus repartit vers son bureau_...* C'est comme même étrange ce matin, il n'y avait pas ma confiture préférée (on ne se demande pas quel parfum -.-)_ et personne pour m'expliquer pourquoi (Un peu louche tout ça)

Arrivé à la porte, il entra :

-« Bonjour mon p'tit phénix, dit il joyeusement alors que celui-ci lui répondit d'une douce mélodie qui rendit notre Albus d'encore meilleure humeur (j'sais pas si c'est possible).

Soudain, Albus se ficha sur place, sur son bureau sa coupe, sa précieuse coupe de ses délicieux bonbons …..vide, plus rien. Stupéfait, légère panique _* Quoi, où y sont mes bonbons au citrons, ca c'est un coup bas, heureusement que j'ai planqué des réserves dans mon bureau, mais ou ?*_

Après 2 heures de recherches intensives, il dut reconnaitre qu'il n'y avait plus ni bonbons, sorbets ou sodas au citron dans son bureau.

_*Pas possible, il me faut ma dose, je vais mourir sans (dur encore une victime de la drogue), ….__moment de réflexion__…je sais*_

-« Les elfes de maison au pied ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

L'ordre lancé, un elfe apparu, il était à peine plus haut que deux pomme, une petite souris avec de grand yeux et des petites oreilles, il portait un tablier blanc sur lequel était imprimés des petits citrons simleys.

« -Mon brave petit, je souhaiterais manger des bonbons au citron, pourrait tu m'en ramenait s'il te plait ?

L'elfe de maison tout gêné au bord des larmes _(oh non faut pas)_

-Euh c'est dire monsieur…

-Quoi ?

-Euh...Il n'yen a plus …Monsieur

-O.O, début_de rage d'Albus,_Comment ca plus…il reste bien des sorbets ?

-non monsieur, _tremblements plus fort du p'tit elfe._

-Des gâteaux ?

-non, ….

- limonade ? gelée ?

-…

-citronnade, il doit bien en rester ?demanda Albus de plus en plus énervé, le pauvre elfe ne sachant quoi faire ce mit a pleurer devant l'agressivité du directeur _(mais ca va pas d'effrayer ce pov' elfe tout mimi)_

-Je suis désolé monsieur …._toujours en pleurs_…il n'y a plus rien avec du citron au château, monsieur…

-QUOIII ? sur ceux il disparait ce refugier dans la cuisine (ouf, sauvé)

-COMMENT CA PLUS DE CITRON A POUDLARD, OU IL EST PASSER ? Se retournant vers son phénix, -va ma chercher Séverus c'est urgent._vexé le phénix partit à contre cœur chercher le maitre des potions dans ses cachots._

Inconscient de ce qui ce passait, le dit Severus Snape poursuivait son cours…_(hum, hum), _ce matin il avait les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de 5 ème année. Cours qui portait sur une potion de 1 ère année qu'il avait choisit pour rabaisser ses chers griffons _°Bande de cornichons incapables °._Il allait enlever quelque points, lorsque que le phénix de Dumbledore apparut dans sa classe. Surpris, il s'approche du phénix qui lui transmet par la pensée, la demande du directeur.

_°Ouh , là y a un risque de finir en steak haché dans l'heure , se dit il en sortant du cachot, retour en arrière sous le regard surpris de ces élèves , il prend un journal (pourquoi faire ? O.O)_ va jusqu'à la porte.

-Les cornichons, je vous laisse sous la surveillance de mon assistant, Monsieur Malefoy et vous me finissez cette potion de confusion, fissa. **spèce de prof sadique**

Traversée de Poudlard et arrivé devant le bureau d'Albus, bien sur Séverus arriva complètement H.S

_°ouf, j'ai battu le record de vitesse sur la distance cachots bureau du citronné cinglé, bon je frappe, j'entre pour voir ce qui me veut encore( ouais comme si tu ne savait pas) et je retourne en cours après._

TOC, TOC, en réponse un cri froid et cinglant lui répondit.

-ENTRE, SEVERUS !

En entrant de le bureau de son patron, Séverus se stoppa figé de stupeur, tout le mobilier de la pièce avait été renversés et fracasser par terre, Albus assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée le regardait avec des yeux si froids et transperçant qu'il aurait donnait des frissons aux fondateurs même de Poudlard, tellement ils étaient remplis de rage.

-Albus, vous avez demandez à me voir ? Risqua Sévi _(chut malheureux, y va te bouffer tout cru)_, vous avez besoin de quelques chose ? Est ce que ça va ?

-….

-Euh Albus ?

-Oh non tout va bien, dans le meilleur des monde _(là c'est assez ironique)_, sauf que depuis que je me suis levé ce matin je n'ai pas eu ma dose de citron _(drogué, va),__la voix d'Albus devient de plus en plus cassante_, donc j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il n'y a plus de citrons à Poudlard ?hurla Albus Citronné.

-Euh d'accord, en premier lieu vous avez dormis une semaine, donc vous n'avez pas encore eu l'information ….

-et de quoi devrais-je être informé ?mon cher Séverus ? Questionna sèchement le directeur.

-Euh ….et bien, il n'y a….plus de citrons...Et …heu…

Et ?

Séverus s'approche rapidement de Dumby, lui donne la Gazette des sorciers, Dumby le prend regarde le journal puis Séverus d'un air suspicieux, le dit Séverus qui est déjà en train de s'enfuir hors du bureau,

-Page 7 du journal, vous trouverez la réponse… Sur ceux, il franchit la porte du bureau et fonce en direction de son refuge (cours pour ta survie, cours) les cachots.

Intrigué par tant de mystères, Il ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée, le choc fut tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de versées des torrents de larmes(O.O), car en effet la réponse si trouvait sur la forme d'un article:

_LA GAZETTE DES SORCIERS_

article 5 page 12

_**La crise des citrons**_

_Suite à notre article de la semaine passée, ou nous avions parlez de la disparition inexpliqué des citrons, une étude poussée avait été menée , les résultats sont tombés hier matin ,il ne reste plus sur terre un seul citrons et ceux peut importe la variété .Déjà , les producteur du précieux fruit avaient remarquer que les arbres produisaient de moins en moins de fruits chaque année , et donc le citron est maintenant une espèce disparues…._

_Dans la suite de notre article, l'étude des maladies des citrons, l'histoire du citron, impacts et conséquence de l'économie sans les citrons,…._

-NOOOOOOOON O.O, ce n'est pas possible…..hurla de désespoir Albus Dumbledor.

12hoo, Grande salle,

Comme tous les jours, les étudiants de Poudlard passait à table pour le déjeuner. Un jour ordinaire, les Serpentard se moquant des Gryffondor, ceux-ci répondant comme tout bon griffons, les Serdaigle parlant études( pour ne pas changer), et les p'tits Poufsouffle, eh bien , heu … très Poufsouffle ( en même temps , que dire…), le repas se déroulant comme souvent , tous les élèves et professeur se figèrent en endentant un hurlement inconnus et se rapprochant de la grande salle, à la surprise générale ,et soudain, surgit leur directeur qui traversa la salle complètement nu en hurlant sans arrêt : -Mes citrons ont m'a volé mes précieux citrons . Ce fut un gros bug général , personne ne réagit excepté quelques serpentard qui firent remarquer que le directeur montrait enfin son vrai visage de vieux fou sénile bon à enfermer ( pas forcement tord c'est vrai).Sur ce il se jeta par la fenêtre est s'enfui dans la foret interdite .

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblé. Seul Séverus sourit °Merci Merlin d'avoir supprimés les citrons°

-Yes, enfin débarrasser de ce vieux fou glucosé, jubila Snape sous le regard meurtrier de Mcgo.

Sur ces belles pensée, il se lève prend la place du nouveau ancien directeur.

-Avis à tous notre cher directeur ayant fui son poste par manque de sa drogue, je prends les commandes de ce collège, a partir d'aujourd'hui je deviens le directeur de Poudlard, et je vous jure qu'avec moi ca va filer droit...

A ce moment, ont pu voir les Poufsouffle hurlant et courant un peu partout - c'est la fin on va tous murir, et plein d'autres phrases du type. les Serdaigle stoïque mais avec la pensée qu'on allait enfin étudiés sé Griffis qui se rebiffent, pas content du tout. Et enfin les plus heureux les p'tit Serpents, que c'est le chef de maison le grand patrons et que ça va saigner pour les lions ( niargniarg)Les réactions diverses et variés n'y changèrent rien, en tout cas une chose est sure, l'année promettais d'être très longue.( ca va saigner)

_A suivre… (Niahahaha….)_

Voila 1 er chapitre refait, pour les 2/3 prochains chapitres je passe à l'invasion de Poudlard par le gentil professeur Snappe. Ce sera chapitre journal intimes ou la fin de Poudlard. Vous suivrez la vie ou survie d'élèves des chaque maison.


End file.
